Bitter Bowie Bonny
by bonnyblew
Summary: Started as a Reno/OC, and then I decided that Rude/OC would fit better, now it has been months since I wrote it and I was just like "hey, this is not half bad!" so I'm posting. Please tell me if it was a bad idea! AND SORRY RENOXRUDE SHIPPERS, I KNOW HOW IT SUCKS TO FIND THIS IN THE TAG. OC description by the end.


I really hated him. With all in me. I hated all of this. Why was I here? Because I had nowhere else to go and I happened to be useful. But him, of all people. It would be fine if he would leave me alone, but he had to keep bothering me even when it was clear I didn't want to be there at all, I didn't belong. I was and wasn't a Turk. They needed my abilities, but that was it. He didn't have to come and talk to me, nag me, provoke me, nearly bully me. And since we were all grownups, and he was Elite, I had to suck it up. But I couldn't wait for a possibility to kick him right in the...

"Yo, Bonny" I looked up from my glass of whiskey, everyone decided to hang out and I was dragged along by that nice girl, hmmm Shotgun. Again, I didn't belong and was happily sitting in my corner drnking over everything that happened in my life until this idiot came to burden me again. I shoot him a very ugly look, his response was a knowingly smirk.  
"I see ya're... Quite the drinker, ain't ya?" even with Reno's formal posture from when he approached, now I could hear how slurred and drunk he was, swaying side to side while trying to maintain his hand supported on my little table previously merrily empty. But he wasn't lying, I was in my fifth glass of pure whiskey. It was awful, but it made thinking back not hurt so much.  
"You're drunk too."  
"That it is... We're both here and drunk" he looked around and I followed his gaze, everyone was entertained within their groups.  
"Where is your boyfriend?" I asked proud to have at least something I could get him to be mad about, he stared at me seriously and I smiled subtly.  
"Rude's not mah... He's over somewhere" Reno sighed, but kept standing up, well swaying up "We've nothin' like tha', 'kay?"  
"Yeah yeah, right..." his blue as a clear sky eyes narrowed at me, and I noticed in my drunkness the illiterate redhead shifting closer to where I was sitting.  
"Don't believe me, yo?"  
"Completely not" my voice tone was completely unfazed, I really didn't want to give him the taste of knowing I hated him. From what I could still distinguish, his features were a little out of it, weird "You have a weird face right now."  
"Let me prove."  
"...Wha..?" I blinked rapidly a few times, there was noise inside the bar, but I could hear him clear as a bell. My thoughts were just taking their time to process each meaning. I focused on those heavenly eyes and could see he was blushing slightly, from the alcohol of course. That's what I thought before his cherry lips were being pressed against mine. I felt shivers going up my spine and felt his breathing on my cheek before he pulled back. I gaped at the red haired, that now had his usual dumb grin, what...? I opened my mouth to say something, and he leaned over again, I blushed and let out a shameful but low moan at the feeling of those same lips brushing on my ear.  
"I'm gonna show ya" that's all I got before my arm was being yanked up and to the direction of the exit. My reflexes were really slow at the moment, and there was too much in my mind previously, now mixed with this... I hated him, why was I going with him? That's as much as I got when the cold night air hit us, and I was dragged down the dark sidewalk, shivering.  
"...It's... Cold" I wetted my lips and blushed at the taste of someone else, suddenly being pulled flush against his lean body and he used his coat to cover both of us. I looked up and he looked down, I knew I looked like a defenseless puppy and I didn't like that at all, much less when he laughed. God, this annoying hateful imbecile was taking us drunk to some place I had no idea of. I sure hoped we wouldn't get into much trouble. Of course I'd stand up nicely, and his hand was on my ass. Reno was really rubbing it and going as far as squeezing, I turned to him in complete outrage ready to elbow him away, but then one pale hand grabbed my face and we locked lips once more. It felt dangerously arousing, but given the conditions I would never blame myself, and felt quite proud for pushing him away to bravely face the freezing breeze.  
"You bastard" I muttered, backing away and he chuckled, getting closer.  
"'Ey don't stray now, you could get lost..."  
"I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF" my confident voice finally rose, although a bit too much. I stared at him, and he scratched his head.  
"You've ever done nothing like this, eh?" why was his voice and appearance getting me hot now? I nodded without shame, and this time he walked up until I was pressed against a wall by his whole body, hands and knees pinning me in place "I want... Make you feel good" I gasped in protest for the already invading hand inside my pants, the pervert knew just where to go for with his fingers, and in my drunken heat state I could only give Reno the reaction he was expecting. I panted and whimpered as his cold finger tips warmed themselves between my pussy lips through the underwear, this was so embarrassing, and it added to my heat. I started moaning as I felt myself soaked while being rubbed and teased expertly, already aching for more, and when I made him pull back he half-grinned.  
"You're so turned on... Ya cute, much cuter too" his digits made their away around the covering panties and didn't fool around to bury themselves into my now wet and hot hole. The feeling left me to groan hard "Damn, and tight... I... Bonny, I want to... Fuck ya. I wanna fuck. And you want too, righ'?" I could now get out of my mind and listen to the wind and his constricted noises. What was I doing...

What was I doing indeed, was all I could repeat inside my mind when I thought through the events of the previous night. We somehow made it into his home, and I still wasn't able to make my ground against him, even though I was completely aware I couldn't stand the guy. I couldn't stand a lot of people, and even so I let him guide me to his bed and he really banged me hard against the headboard. It was the alcohol, and that's a fact. But... I felt some shifting and soon a pale, firm arm was around my waist, like the dumbass possessed me.  
"Fuck off" I groaned and tried kicking him back, but I missed and ended up giving Reno more space to settle behind me, cuddled. At first he was unusually silent, and soon chuckling softly, pecking my neck. Teasing me like the jerk he was, he was only doing it because he knew I didn't like it and didn't want it.  
"Sooo... I was actually your first? Tha' what one would call ironic" the redhead murmured, I scowled and turned to face him, pushing him away at last.  
"I was drunk. You were drunk. This is the worst" I nearly curled up depressed, but thank god my dignity knocked on the door soon enough. I looked into his eyes for some kind of regret or pride, but all I found was something close to apologetic. Hm, so the bastard wasn't such a bad guy.  
"I admit, I'd never think I could pull off something like this. I'm... Kind of sorry."  
"Kind of?"  
"'Sorry' being the keyword."  
"Sure" I laid on my back and sighed calmly and distastefully, he managed to notice.  
"Wasn't that bad, c'mon. Mostly for a first time, my first time sucked. Reckon 'could have gone more gentle on ya, but I was too out of it, y'know-"  
"Nothing... Nothing like that. I actually" I felt my face getting a bit hot "I like it rough, I guess" why admitting to Reno of all the people in the planet? His answer were wide eyes and a mouthed 'wow'.  
"You... Really?" he eyed me hard, and eventually gave me a smug smile "Yeah, you have the type, after all, dontcha?" I slammed a palm to his face and pushed him farther away.  
"Shut the fuck up, what the fuck do you know about me?" it infuriated me a little, and I had just woken up, couldn't he give me a break from... Him?! I sat up and ignored his existence as I searched around for my clothes, letting go of the sheet because no one could possibly walk in, right? Wrong. I blinked a few times as I spotted a big, black man standing by the doorway. Rude, I could tell before even noticing the Turk suit he already had on. I honestly couldn't stand a lot of my coworkers, but Rude... He was a nice guy. A very nice guy, respectful, kind, always treated me with a genuine smile and didn't bother me, since he mostly kept to himself. In ordinary circumstances, I would flash him a half-grin and maybe say 'good morning', but at the moment I was flashing him my tits. His face was primarily with eyebrows raised and ready to leave, but as soon as he recognized me, I guess that's when he went to mimic my shock.  
"Yo Rude! Could have knocked, y'know I usually have company Saturday mornin'" Reno voiced his presence behind me, and it was followed by a stifled laugh, probably after looking at our faces "Hey, I know she has the best jugs, but I don't think Bonny is comfortable."  
"The door was open" the other finally spoke, replying to the first statement, and turning away with a furious blush as he processed the second statement. I gritted my teeth, turning to the redhead that was standing on one elbow and delivering a nice left punch. I got up as he whined, covering my boobs and running for my bra when spotted.  
"Ouch, tha' hurt..." I jumped in my pants and it was like a countdown was beeping next to my ear. Get out of here, get out of here, get out of here... "If you're looking for a shirt, righ' over here!" my head snapped at his direction and surely enough he was holding my white dress shirt. It was probably in his possession since he woke up, to prevent me from darting out of there.  
"Throw it to me."  
"No, sweetheart, that is not how things work in this room" Reno's tone was punctuated with a smirk, and at that point Rude was gone. I sighed impatiently, my hands going to my hips.  
"What do you want?"  
"To start with, a mornin' kiss. And a third round, waking up at the sight of those babes gave me a mornin' wood" his vision was focused on my chest as he bit down on his lower lip, ugh I would have to steal one of his shirts... And I wanted to die a little because he actually looked attractive at the moment, probably the aftermath of having him panting and moaning on top of me while ramming it up deep. Sex was good in the end, what could I say. Even during a drunken performance.

Name: Bonny.  
Weapon: Bowie knife, nickname: Bowie.  
Appearance: Short black unruly hair, tanned skin, heterochromia, cup size around DDD/F.  
Personality: quiet and reserved, bitter towards most people, was admitted by Shinra after killing with a cold stance three major kidnappers that had captured her, accepted to join because needed the money for a promise.


End file.
